Amour refoulé
by Wizzette
Summary: OS. Katniss et Peeta, deux adolescents choisit pour participer aux Hunger Games. Deux personnes qui auraient pu s'aimer si la mort ne planait pas au dessus de leur tête, si la règle n'imposait pas l'assassinat de minimum l'un d'eux. Ils ne peuvent pas s'aimer... Écrit pour la communauté LJ "7 couples" sur le thème "Amour impossible". Katniss/Peeta


**Amour refoulé**

Résumé : Katniss et Peeta. Deux adolescents choisit pour participer aux Hunger Games. Deux personnes qui auraient pu s'aimer si la mort ne planait pas au dessus de leur tête, si la règle n'imposait pas l'assassinat de minimum l'un d'eux. Ils ne peuvent pas s'aimer.

Cet OS a été écrit pour la communauté de LiveJournal "7 couples" sur le thème "Amour impossible". Le but de cette communauté est d'écrire 7 textes avec 7 couples différents, sur un thème précis. Celui ci est ma sixième contribution.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes de ce texte sont disponibles sur mon LiveJounal : wizzette(.(livejournal(.(com/10424(.(html (enlever les parenthèses)

* * *

Pourquoi est-ce que la vie est si compliquée ? Tout le monde savait que la vie dans les districts de Panem était très loin d'être facile. Les habitants survivaient. Ils faisaient ce que le Capitole leur dictait, menant une vie de totale soumission avec peu de liberté.

Peeta Mellark menait une vie tranquille dans le quartier commerçant. À seize ans, lorsqu'il n'était pas à l'école du district douze, il aidait ses parents à tenir la boulangerie qu'il était destiné à reprendre.

Katniss Everdeen, au même âge, avait des occupations plus variées. Alors qu'elle avait seulement onze ans, son père avait trouvé la mort dans un coup de grisou. La mine était très loin d'être un lieu sécurisé. Depuis ce terrible jour, sa mère souffrait d'une très grave dépression, elle n'arrivait plus à s'occuper de ses filles. Katniss avait donc entrepris de se charger de sa sœur cadette, Primrose.

C'était difficile pour une jeune fille de subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Dans les premiers temps, cela avait été très dur. Elle avait attendu avec impatience son anniversaire, le huit mai, afin de pouvoir acheter des tessera, l'équivalent d'un an d'approvisionnement en blé et huile. Elle savait qu'en acquérant cela, elle aurait plus de chance d'être choisie pour participer aux fameux Hunger Games, les jeux de la faim, les jeux de la fin. Elle savait que si elle était désignée, elle aurait que peu de chance de survivre. Elle espérait juste que le tirage au sort serait clément envers elle, qu'elle puisse assurer la pérennité de sa famille.

En attendant de pouvoir acheter des tessera, elle devait trouver un moyen pour substituer à leurs besoins primordiaux. Elle ne voulait pas que sa petite sœur meurt de faim comme de nombreuses personnes de leur pays.

Elle pouvait dire que Peeta leur avait sauvé la vie. Alors que Katniss était au bord de l'agonie, qu'elle cherchait quelque chose pour nourrir sa famille, qu'elle venait de se faire invectiver par la boulangère parce qu'elle fouillait dans les poubelles, elle avait entendu un bruit sourd ressemblant à celui produit lorsque quelqu'un frappe une autre personne en même temps que des reproches criés dans la boulangerie. Apparemment, le jeune apprenti avait fait brûler du pain.

Elle vit Peeta sortir de l'arrière boutique et commencer à jeter de petits morceaux de l'aliment cramé aux cochons. Il vérifia que sa mère n'était plus derrière lui et lança les deux miches de pain dans la direction de Katniss. La fille s'était précipitée dessus. Elle était très rapidement rentrée chez elle où elle avait partagé ce qui avait l'allure d'un trésor pour elle.

Le lendemain, alors que Katniss allait chercher Prim, elle aperçut Peeta qui était en compagnie de ses amis. Il avait la joue enflée et un œil au beurre noir. Elle était gênée, avait baissé le regard afin de ne pas croiser les yeux de celui qui l'avait nourri la veille. Elle avait vu un pissenlit sur le sol. Celui-ci lui avait rappelé que son père lui avait appris à chasser. Elle allait mettre en pratique ce que son père lui avait enseigné durant les dernières années. Elle allait survivre, elle allait faire vivre sa famille, elles ne mourraient pas de faim.

C'était en baissant les yeux face à Peeta qu'elle avait vu cette plante. C'est donc grâce à lui qu'elle avait trouvé la solution pour survivre. Elle était reconnaissante envers lui. Elle aurait voulu le remercier, mais comment faire ? Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas aller le voir et lui dire simplement "merci", surtout que le garçon était rarement seul, toujours accompagné de ses amis.

C'est ainsi que Katniss, du haut de ses onze ans, passa à travers un trou du grillage près de chez elle. Elle n'avait jamais été dans la forêt seule, elle n'y été jamais retournée depuis le décès de son père. Elle était jeune, elle aurait pu avoir peur. De nombreuses créatures, plus ou moins dangereuses, vivaient derrière la clôture. Ce jour là, elle resta à l'orée. Elle cueillit des baies et plantes comestibles. Tous les savoirs que son père avait mis tant de temps à lui enseigner lui était revenu, peu à peu, en mémoire. Ce soir là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sa mère, sa sœur et elle se couchèrent sans avoir la sensation de faim.

Après ce jour là, régulièrement, Katniss retourna dans la forêt. Elle pêcha des poissons dans le lac. Elle continua de cueillir les végétaux qui pouvaient être mangé. Elle retrouva les armes que son père avait caché dans le bois, ainsi que ses réflexes de chasseuses. Elle alla plus loin dans la forêt. Elle y rencontra Gale : un jour, elle fut surprise de voir quelqu'un dans la forêt. Elle n'avait jamais croisé personne auparavant, et ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un garçon traîne seul dans les bois. Lorsque le jeune homme lui demanda son prénom, elle le prononça tellement faiblement qu'il comprit Catnip, ce qui provoqua l'apparition d'un nouveau surnom pour la jeune fille.

Les deux adolescents firent connaissance. Il s'avéra qu'à quatorze ans, Gale fréquentait les bois depuis quelques mois déjà. Ils décidèrent d'y venir ensemble. Ils devinrent amis, partagèrent leur butin. Gale apprit à Katniss à tendre des collets alors que la fille enseignait les propriétés des plantes au garçon. Ensemble, ils réunirent leur savoir sur la chasse, pêche et sur le contenu de la forêt. Ils devinrent donc fort débrouillard dans tout ce qui concernait la nature. Ensemble, ils vécurent de nombreuses aventures, partagèrent d'excellent et moins bon moment. Leur amitié resta, inébranlable.

Tranquillement, les jours s'écoulèrent, puis les semaines, les mois et les années. Katniss et Gale étaient devenus inséparables et se rendaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient derrière le grillage. Ils s'étaient découverts de nombreux points communs. Tous les deux faisaient vivre leur famille du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Ce n'était pas facile pour Gale avec ses neuf frères et sœurs, depuis que son père était décédé en même temps que celui de Katniss dans la mine. Tous les ans, ils prenaient des tesserae. Ils survivaient. Une petite routine s'était installée. Ils étaient heureux.

.

Tout changea un jour ensoleillé. Katniss et Gale avait pêché un peu et cueilli quelques fruits et légumes dans la forêt. Ils avaient ensuite fait un tour à la Planque afin de vendre un peu de leur récolte. Après avoir partagé le reste de leur butin, ils étaient rentrés chacun de leur coté afin de se préparer pour l'après midi, pour les Hunger Games.

Katniss avait revêtu une belle robe bleue appartenant à sa mère avant qu'on lui tresse les cheveux. Primrose portait une chemise trop grande pour elle accompagnée d'une jupe tirait des vieilles affaires de sa sœur.

Bien vite, tous les habitants du district se retrouvèrent sur la grande place. Tous avaient l'obligation de s'y rendre. C'est là-bas qu'ils allaient annoncer les deux tributs, les deux personnes qui participeraient aux fameux Hunger Games. Le Capitole voulait que tous considèrent cette activité comme des jeux. Tous les habitants du pays étaient obligés de suivre cette activité. Après la révolte des districts, le Capitole avait décidé d'instaurer ces jeux. Tous les ans, deux adolescents de chaque district étaient tirés au sort. Ils devaient se rendre dans la capitale pour participer. Ils étaient vingt-quatre à pénétrer dans une arène qui était refaite chaque année. Ils devaient tuer les autres participants. Un ou une seule ressortait vivant. Un seul survivant pour vingt-trois morts.

Dans certains districts, être un tribut était considéré comme un honneur. Très jeune, les enfants étaient entraînés afin d'être les meilleurs, de pouvoir gagner. Celui qui remportait un Hunger Games n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour son avenir.

Dans le douzième district, être désigné rimait avec mort. Cela faisait vingt-quatre ans que quelqu'un de ce village n'avait pas été le survivant. Seul deux personnes étaient revenus en vie de ces fameux jeux. L'un était décédé. Il ne restait donc plus qu'Haymitch Abernathy. Tout le monde espérait ne pas être tiré au sort et que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un de son entourage.

.

Tous les habitants du district douze étaient rassemblés sur la grande place lorsque Effie Trinket tira un papier au sort afin de déterminer la fille qui participera au Hunger Games. Tout s'écroula autour de Katniss lorsqu'elle entendit prononcer le nom de "Primerose Everdeen". Sa petite sœur ne pouvait pas avoir été désigné. Sur les milliers de papier présents dans l'urne, un seul contenait son nom. Katniss ne pouvait pas laisser partir sa petite sœur, elle ne pouvait pas la condamner. Elle se rappela qu'il pouvait avoir un volontaire qui se proposait à la place de la personne désignée. Elle s'avança vers l'estrade et se porta volontaire.

Gale avait suivi la scène de loin, sans rien pouvoir faire, se sentant impuissant. Son cœur se déchirait. Il ne voulait pas que Katniss meurt. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille au Capitole. Il comprenait son geste, il aurait fait la même chose si ça aurait été un membre de sa famille qui était tiré au sort et il appréciait la petite Prim. Il savait que Katniss était suffisamment forte pour gagner, mais il savait qu'il avait plus de chance de ne plus la revoir. Il n'avait jamais imaginé la vie sans Katniss depuis qu'il s'était rencontré. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa camarade de chasse, son amie, sa confidente. Il n'avait pas le choix.

De son coté, Peeta était également chamboulé. Il n'avait jamais adressé la parole à Katniss, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt. "Tout le monde, mais pas elle," pensa-t-il. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, mais la petite fille d'onze ans qui recherchait un peu de nourriture l'avait touché. Tout comme celle de cinq ans qui était arrivée à l'école dans sa petite robe rouge et qui chantait divinement bien. Elle semblait si faible. Il voulait la protéger. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'aller lui parler. Il était rare que les personnes issues du quartier commerçant se mélangent avec celles issues du quartier minier, plus pauvre. Cela ne se faisait pas, il faut respecter les classes sociales.

Il devait avouer que Katniss ne semblait plus rien avoir en commun avec la frêle petite fille qu'elle avait été. Elle semblait plus forte, intelligente, déterminée, rien ne semblait pouvoir la faire flancher.

Vint ensuite au tour du garçon d'être tiré au sort. Katniss était droite sur l'estrade, ne cillant pas, attendant son futur compagnon de jeu, son futur adversaire.

Le nom qui sorti fut "Peeta Mellark". Le choc s'abattit sur le jeune homme. Il venait d'être tiré au sort. Il allait devoir aller dans l'arène. Il allait sûrement mourir. Il allait peut-être devoir affronter Katniss. Sa vie venait de basculer en quelques secondes. Plus rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Il ne savait pas s'il était capable de supporter tout ce qu'il arriverait sûrement dans un futur proche. Il avait envie de retourner se cacher sous ses couvertures, mais au lieu de cela, il laissa ses jambes le porter jusqu'à la scène sur laquelle il monta.

Katniss n'était pas vraiment mieux. Elle ne voulait pas affronter Peeta. Elle ne voulait pas se battre contre celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie d'une certaine façon. Comment voulez-vous tuer celui qui vous a sauvé ? Il fallait qu'elle reste loin de lui. Minimum l'un d'eux devait mourir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attache à lui. Garder ses distances était une nécessité si elle ne voulait pas souffrir et avoir une chance de survivre. Cela serait déjà suffisamment difficile ainsi. Elle espérait juste qu'un autre tribut tuerait Peeta avant qu'elle doive le faire. Elle n'était pas sur de réussir à lui porter le coup fatal.

.

Les deux jeunes décidèrent de ne plus penser à leur adversaire. Ils devaient faire leur adieu à leur proche. Ils se concentreraient sur les jeux plus tard. Ils ne virent pas passer les heures suivantes. Ils furent conduit à l'hôtel de Justice où ils reçurent séparément la visite de leur famille et amis.

Ensuite, ils montèrent dans le train qui les conduisit loin de chez eux, dans un endroit qu'ils avaient vu qu'à la télévision : le Capitole.

Durant le voyage, ils purent discuter avec Effie et Haymitch. Ils leur donnèrent des explications sur le déroulement des Hunger Games. L'ancien vainqueur devait être le mentor des deux participants. Ceux-ci choisirent de recevoir les conseils du plus âgé ensemble. Ils pensaient avoir plus de chance de rentrer en vie s'ils assemblaient leur force.

Malgré cela, Katniss savait qu'elle devait faire attention à maintenir ses distances avec Peeta. C'est pour cela qu'elle lança par la fenêtre le cookie que le père du garçon lui avait donné juste avant leur départ. Elle ne voulait pas s'attacher. Le jeune homme savait qu'il était déjà trop tard pour lui : il était déjà envoûté depuis longtemps.

Cela était d'autant plus difficile pour Katniss que Peeta incarnait la gentillesse. Jamais il n'eut un propos méchant. Il se proposa même pour aider Haymitch lorsque celui-ci était totalement saoul et vomissait partout.

Cependant, à leur arrivé au Capitole, Katniss se dit que cela serait peut-être plus facile que prévu. Peeta n'était peut-être pas aussi gentil qu'elle l'avait pensé au premier abord. Il paraissait très stratégique et décidé à se battre pour survivre. Ce qui signifiait qu'il risquait de la tuer une fois dans l'arène. Il saluait la foule afin de se faire bien voir dans l'espoir d'obtenir des sponsors. Il se faisait bien voir par Haymitch afin que ce dernier l'aide.

Katniss et Peeta n'eurent pas une seconde à eux après être sorti du train. Tout s'était enchaîné très rapidement. Les deux tributs furent pris en charge par leur styliste et ses assistants. Tous deux eurent l'impression de vivre les pires heures de leur vie. On leur refit une beauté : épilation, couper les ongles et maquillage furent au programme avant de devoir enfiler leur vêtement pour le défilé.

Ils purent discuter que très peu avec leur styliste. Ceux-ci leur avait fabriqué des tenues noirs qu'ils avaient prévu d'enflammer. Cela angoissa les deux adolescents. Ils avaient peur de prendre feu. Heureusement, seul ce qui était prévu s'enflamma. Ils rayonnèrent sur leur chariot durant le cortège. La foule les remarqua et les applaudit. Beaucoup furent surpris de ces habits. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à cela de la part du district douze.

Durant toute la procession, Katniss et Peeta se tinrent par la main comme l'avait souhaité le styliste Cinna. Cela les mit en confiance. Ils ne se sentaient pas seul face à tout ce monde inconnu.

Tout allait bien jusqu'au moment où le garçon fit un compliment à la fille. Celle-ci aurait préféré qu'il se taise. Elle ne voulait pas s'attacher. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit gentil.

Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de se confier à lui lorsqu'elle eut besoin de parler de la muette à son service, la fille qu'elle avait vu se faire emporter à bord de l'hovercraft quelques secondes après qu'elle ait croisé son regard dans les bois. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir aidé, de rien avoir pu faire.

Peeta profita de ce moment de confession pour lui avouer que son père connaissait sa mère. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le quartier commerçant lorsque la femme y vivait encore. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir parler librement à la jeune adolescente dans d'autre circonstance. Il avait fallut qu'ils soient tous les deux désignés pour participer aux terribles jeux de la faim pour qu'ils puissent parler.

Alors que Katniss souhaitait ne pas s'attacher à son futur adversaire en réduisant les contacts, Peeta préférait ne pas penser à l'avenir en se consacrant au jour présent. La réalité les rattraperait bien assez tôt comme cela.

.

Katniss fut très surprise de voir comment Peeta la mettait en valeur, tout comme le garçon fut étonné de voir la jeune femme venter ses mérites devant Haymitch. Ce dernier avait commencé à vouloir leur donner des conseils après avoir vu qu'ils semblaient motivés à triompher. Il avait donc voulu en savoir plus sur leurs aptitudes.

Les deux tributs avaient avoué ne pas être très doué. Peeta avait été le premier à réagir. Il avait venté les mérites de chasseuse de Katniss. Il la savait habile dans ce domaine étant donné le nombre d'écureuils qu'il avait dégusté grâce à elle, des animaux dont le pelage était indemne. Katniss a fini par reconnaître qu'elle était douée au tir à l'arc mais que ses compétences étaient moins bonne que ce que disait le garçon. Elle se vengea en rappelant à Peeta qu'il était capable de soulever des sacs de farine de plus de cinquante kilogrammes et qu'il avait terminé deuxième à la compétition de lutte qu'organisait leur école. Peeta se rembrunit en déclarant que cela ne lui serait pas très utile lorsqu'il serait dans l'arène.

Haymitch fut satisfait de constater qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur les deux jeunes adolescents : ils avaient du potentiel, ils étaient bons. Il leur conseilla de profiter de l'entraînement pour apprendre la maîtrise de nouvelle chose, tout en restant loin de ce qu'ils connaissaient le mieux. Il fallait qu'ils gardent cela pour leur face à face avec les juges.

Avant de les congédier, Haymitch leur donna un dernier ordre : il voulait que Katniss et Peeta restent ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient en public. Ils devaient également se montrer gentil l'un avec l'autre.

Katniss avait été perturbé par les propos du jeune homme. Il lui paraissait qu'il la connaissait plus qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse attention aux compliments qu'il avait fait. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attache. Les sentiments n'avaient pas leur place dans ce type de jeu, sous peine de mort.

Peeta était surpris que Katniss eut retenu toutes ces informations sur lui. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu lorsqu'il déchargeait les camions de marchandises. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû, mais cela ne fit qu'amplifier les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme.

Tous deux restèrent très proche durant les trois jours que dura l'entraînement. Ils apprirent de nombreuses choses qui pourraient leur servir dans l'arène. Ils n'avaient pas envie de pénétrer à l'intérieur, ils voulaient rentrer chez eux et retrouver leur vie d'avant. Mais ils ne le pouvaient pas. La plupart de leur adversaire leur paraissaient plus costaux, plus fort qu'eux. Ils étaient conscients qu'ils avaient d'énorme chance de mourir.

Un à un, les vingt-quatre tributs passèrent devant les juges. Alors que Peeta lança quelques poids, Katniss tira une flèche dans la direction des évaluateurs afin de toucher la pomme présente dans le cochon grillé qui arrivait sur leur table.

Son caractère sembla plaire aux juges qui lui attribuèrent la note exceptionnelle de onze sur douze.

Lorsque Peeta demanda à être conseillé séparément, peu avant l'interview, Katniss se sentit trahi. Elle s'en voulu d'éprouver ce sentiment. Peeta ne devait rien représenter pour elle.

Le garçon avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce choix. Jamais, il n'arriverait à porter le coup de grâce à celle qui allait être son adversaire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt. Bien sur, il aimait la vie et aurait aimé mener une existence tranquille dans le district douze pendant encore plusieurs décennies, même si la vie était très loin d'être facile. Mais là, il avait été désigné pour participer aux dangereux Hunger Games. Ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer ensemble chez eux. Minimum l'un d'entre eux devrait périr durant les prochains jours. Peeta était bien décidé à ce que ce soit Katniss qui sorte gagnante. Il ferait tout pour l'aider à terrasser leurs adversaires, et il se sacrifierait. Il mourrait. Il ne voulait pas d'une vie sans elle. Il l'aimait. Il savait bien que leur amour était impossible, Katniss semblait avoir batti toute une forteresse autour de son cœur et leur participation aux jeux de la faim enlevait toute chance de créer une relation durable. C'est pour cela qu'il avait souhaité se faire conseiller séparément. Il voulait lui donner toutes les chances de gagner, et obtenir les recommandations d'Haymitch afin que la jeune femme soit la gagnante.

C'est dans ce même but qu'il avoua publiquement, lors de son interview, qu'il aimait Katniss en indiquant bien la nature impossible de cette liaison. Le public fut en ébullition suite à cela. Haymitch et Peeta avaient bien organisé leur coup lors des heures de préparations qu'ils avaient eu ensemble.

Katniss n'avait pas apprécié la façon dont c'était joué d'elle les deux garçons. Elle le fit bien comprendre lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans leur étage. Peeta eut même la main écorchée. Elle ne comprenait pas le but de cette manigance. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble, ils n'étaient pas amoureux, ils ne devaient pas s'aimer. Elle était désespérée.

Le garçon était tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il avait fait, tout était bien réfléchi. Il fut déçu de la réaction de la jeune fille. Lui, avait été sincère même s'il avait préféré lui dire que tout était que mensonge face à sa réaction. Il savait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, mais c'était toujours difficile à accepter.

Puis vint les adieux à ceux qui ne pouvaient pas les accompagner dans l'hovercraft. Haymitch et Effie allaient leur manquer, ils s'étaient attachés à eux.

.

Les vingt-quatre tributs durent faire leur entrée dans l'arène. Onze furent happés par la grande faucheuse durant les premières minutes de ces macabres jeux. Peeta et Katniss étaient tous les deux inquiets pour leur binôme de district. Ils furent soulagés, le soir, de savoir que l'autre était toujours en vie. Ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis la Corne d'abondance où avait commencé les Hunger Games.

Peeta se joignit aux autres tributs de carrière. C'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour survivre. Il était conscient que certains aimeraient le tuer maintenant, mais il savait que les autres l'en empêcheraient car il leur était précieux : ils voulaient savoir pourquoi Katniss Everdeen avait obtenu un onze afin de pouvoir l'éliminer sans risque. Plus il passait du temps en leur compagnie, plus il haïssait ses compagnons. Seul la violence les intéressait.

Il avait achevé une jeune fille de son âge. Une fille dont le seul pêché avait été d'avoir été tiré au sort pour participer à cette compétition. Seul le fait de savoir que l'adolescente souffrait et ne pourrait pas s'en sortir lui avait permis de pouvoir porter le coup fatal. Il avait maudit la carrière qui n'avait pas suffisamment enfoncé le couteau dans sa chair pour réussir à lui procurer une mort rapide.

Katniss avait continué son chemin seule une fois qu'elle eut quitté la Corne d'abondance. Elle avait beaucoup marché, elle avait cherché de l'eau. Elle avait soif. Jamais elle n'avait été plus heureuse que lorsqu'elle avait découvert un ruisseau. Elle était motivée à survivre. Peeta lui avait donné une motivation : personne ne l'avait repéré derrière le buisson lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, attirés par le feu que la tribut avait allumé. Elle jouait avec les gens du Capitole : elle avait attrapé un lapin, l'avait vidé et s'était servie des braises pour le faire chauffer, elle avait prouvé qu'elle était intelligente et savait se débrouiller. Elle s'était promise de ne plus faire confiance à Peeta. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait trahi leur district en rejoignant les carrières. Elle n'avait pas encore compris qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de rester très longtemps en leur compagnie.

Les organisateurs commençaient à s'ennuyer. Il n'y avait pas eu suffisamment de décès et de péripéties les jours précédents. Ils provoquèrent un incendie. Les tributs durent déguerpir afin de ne pas cramer. Beaucoup obtinrent des brûlures en prenant la fuite. Seul l'eau fraîche du ruisseau réussit à soulager la douleur de la fille du district douze. Elle resta longtemps dans l'eau.

Lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas, c'est dans l'arbre le plus proche qu'elle grimpa. Les tributs de carrière qui arrivés mirent que peu de temps à la repérer. Ils n'arrivaient pas à l'atteindre. Peeta était avec eux. Ils finirent par la laisser tranquille : elle n'allait pas pouvoir rester durant des jours en l'air, elle allait bien devoir descendre à un moment. Ils étaient décidés à l'attendre et installèrent leur campement au pied du végétal plusieurs fois centenaire.

Soudain, elle aperçut un mouvement dans l'arbre voisin. Elle finit par se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de la tribut du district onze, celle qui lui faisait penser à sa jeune sœur. Celle-ci lui indiqua un nid de guêpe situé un peu plus haut. Katniss finit par mettre au point un plan. Elle scia la branche. Le nid tomba sur le sol provoquant la furie des insectes dérangés. Trois d'entre eux piquèrent Katniss. Mais cela se révéla peu comparé aux nombres de piqûres que récoltèrent les personnes qui étaient au sol, malgré leur fuite.

Afin de se protéger, ils coururent loin du refuge des petits animaux, loin de l'arbre, en direction de la rivière proche. Les insectes les poursuivirent néanmoins. Katniss en profita pour descendre avant le retour des guêpes. Alors qu'elle allait se sauver loin de ses ennemis, elle vit l'arc accroché à la main d'une jeune tribut agonisante à cause des piqûres. Elle voyait flou, son esprit était embrumé à cause du venin qui coulait dans ses veines. Elle n'avait plus de force, mais elle était bien décidée à lui arracher cette arme avant qu'un hovercraft vienne ramasser le corps et la prive ainsi définitivement de cet outil qu'elle maîtrisait.

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas. On venait vers elle. Des carrières devaient revenir. Sa vue était trouble, elle était à deux doigt de s'évanouir. La surprise et le soulagement furent les sentiments prédominants qu'elle éprouva en comprenant que c'était Peeta qui était revenu et qu'il lui demandait de fuir.

Le garçon avait décidé que l'attaque des guêpes était le bon moment pour quitter le groupe des carrières. Il sentait qu'il serait bientôt exécuté s'il restait en leur compagnie, ils avaient commencé à se lasser de lui en se rendant compte qu'il ne dévoilerait rien du talent de la fille de son district. Il avait profité de l'occasion pour s'échapper sans attirer l'attention. Il ne savait pas s'il irait loin, il avait été piqué plusieurs fois. Il était victime d'hallucinations, mais il savait que c'était Katniss qui tentait de s'emparer de l'arc et des flèches. Il voulait la protéger, il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour qu'elle meurt bêtement. Il lui demanda de s'enfuir.

Alors que Katniss s'éloignait, son arme à la main, Peeta se cachait en se recouvrant de boue, à bout de force. Personne ne pourrait le trouver sous ce camouflage.

La jeune femme fit la connaissance de Rue, la tribut de douze ans du district onze. Elles partagèrent de la nourriture et un peu de chaleur grâce au sac de couchage. Ils formèrent une alliance, bien décidé à éliminer les tributs de carrière. Si Katniss devait mourir, elle voulait que ce soit la jeune fille qui gagne ces jeux.

Malheureusement, peu de temps après, Rue sombra dans le sommeil éternel. Les deux filles s'étaient séparées afin de détruire les ressources alimentaires que possédaient les carrières. Rue devait allumer trois feux à des endroits éloignés l'un de l'autre, ce qui était facile pour elle qui se déplaçait d'arbre en arbre comme quelqu'un marchait sur terre, alors que Katniss avait la charge d'anéantir les réserves. Elles devaient se retrouver juste après. Rue fut retenue. Alors que Katniss arrivait près d'elle, elle l'entendit hurler. Marvel, le garçon du district un, lui avait planté un épieu dans l'abdomen. Sa blessure était trop grave pour être soignée. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, l'archère lança une flèche qui vint se planter directement dans la gorge de Marvel. Rue produisit son dernier souffle dans les bras de Katniss qui lui chantait une chanson, comme la fillette lui avait demandé. Par la suite, la fille du feu recouvrit son amie de fleur avant de lui faire un signe d'adieu.

.

Elle se retrouva seule, comme au début, durant plusieurs heures. Jusqu'au moment de l'annonce de Claudius Templesmith : si les deux derniers survivants étaient du même district, tous les deux seraient proclamés vainqueurs de ces soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games. Après cette déclaration, Katniss se mit à la recherche de Peeta. Elle était bien décidée à rentrer en sa compagnie. Ils allaient gagner. Peut-être pourraient-ils vivre une réelle histoire d'amour ensemble.

Elle manqua de lui marcher dessus. Il s'était magnifiquement bien caché dans la boue. Personne n'aurait pu se rendre compte que quelqu'un était là s'il n'avait pas parlé. Katniss l'avait soigné. Le garçon était mal au point, elle avait très peur pour lui. C'est pour cela qu'elle mit très peu de temps pour se décider à se rendre au buffet organisé à la Corne d'abondance, malgré le risque très important de mourir. Peeta ne voulait pas qu'elle y aille. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt pour lui. Il l'aimait trop pour cela. Mais Katniss ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner, pas maintenant qu'ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir tous les deux. Elle dût le droguer avec un somnifère pour pouvoir s'y rendre.

Elle rentra dans un piteux état. Sa lutte avec Clove n'avait pas été sans conséquence, surtout qu'elle devait sa survie à Treish qui l'avait épargné car elle avait pris soin de Rue. Mais elle avait le remède. Peeta se sentit mieux lorsque celui-ci coula dans ses veines.

Tous les deux quittèrent la grotte afin d'aller chasser et cueillir des baies. La renarde trouva la mort en leur volant quelques fruits incomestibles que Peeta avait ramassé en toute innocence. À part eux, seul Cato était encore en vie dans la terrible arène. Plus que jamais, ils avaient l'espoir de rentrer chez eux.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils étaient plus proche que jamais. L'espoir guidait leur pas. Ils n'hésitaient plus à échanger de petits baisers. Katniss était un peu déçue : elle pensait que Peeta ne l'aimait pas vraiment et jouait juste le rôle d'amoureux maudits qu'il avait inventé avant leur entrée dans l'arène. Elle avait fini par s'attacher à lui, et ne voulait pas le perdre. Peut-être était-elle tombée amoureuse de lui ? Elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse avant, elle ne savait pas ce que ça faisait. Elle tentait de faire de son mieux, en paraissant amoureuse afin d'attirer le maximum de sponsor pour eux. Elle réfléchirait plus tard à ce qu'elle ressentait. Peeta était également un peu déçu, mais profitait de chaque instant en compagnie de celle qu'il aimait. Il ne la pensait pas amoureuse de lui. Ils devaient survivre et sortir des jeux avant de pouvoir commencer une vraie relation. Il voulait tout faire pour que la fille s'en sorte en vie, même si lui devait perdre la sienne en la sauvant. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle.

Bien vite, le Capitole trouva le moyen pour rassembler les trois derniers concurrents. Il voulait une fin magistrale. Il les rassembla au niveau de la Corne d'abondance. Pour cela, il leur lança aux trousses de gros chien-loup se déplaçant sur deux pattes. Les adolescents mirent peu de temps à comprendre que ces genres d'animaux avaient chacun les caractéristiques d'un ancien tribut. Ils ne savaient pas comment cela était possible, mais la réalité était là.

Difficilement, tous les trois escaladèrent la Corne brûlante à cause de la chaleur insupportable. Cato était toujours en vie, bien décidé à gagner. Il prit Peeta en otage. Katniss ne voulait pas l'abandonner, ils gagneraient ensemble ! D'une flèche habilement tirée, elle visa la main de son ennemi alors que celui-ci tenait toujours le garçon du district douze. Cato chuta, la fille rattrapa son ami. S'en suivi une longue nuit durant laquelle le jeune homme originaire du deuxième district trouva la mort après que les animaux se soient acharnés sur lui. Par pitié pour lui, Katniss l'acheva d'une flèche.

Blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les deux adolescents avaient attendu ce moment avec impatience. Ils allaient pouvoir rentrer chez eux, revoir leur famille et amis. Ils allaient être libre.

Malheureusement, une fois de plus, tout ne se passa pas comme l'espérait les deux participants. Le corps de Cato fut emmené par un hovercraft. Ils pensaient être tiré d'affaire, qu'on allait bientôt venir les chercher. Un message de Claudius Templesmith brisa leur espoir : il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur, l'annonce faite un peu plus tôt dans les jeux étaient annulées, l'un d'eux devait mourir.

Peeta ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tuer celle qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps. Il ne pourrait pas vivre si elle n'était plus de ce monde. Il était bien décidé à mourir et à ce que ce soit la fille qui gagne. De son coté, après un instant, Katniss se rendit compte que jamais elle ne pourrait exécuter celui qu'elle avait tant soigné, qui était devenu son compagnon durant les derniers jours, celui pour lequel elle avait mis sa vie en danger. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, mais jamais elle ne pourrait se regarder en face et retourner dans son district si elle fessait le moindre mal au jeune homme. Jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle était amoureuse, mais elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir aux sentiments qui l'animaient.

Soudain, elle pensa aux baies létales qu'elle avait conservé au cas où ils en auraient besoin pour vaincre leur dernier adversaire. Le Capitole n'accepterait jamais que tous les participants aux soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games trouvent la mort durant le jeu. Elle en donna à Peeta et en versa dans ses mains. Ils échangèrent un baiser avant de lancer un compte à rebours pour avaler le poison en même temps. Le présentateur les arrêta à la dernière seconde.

Ils furent déclarés gagnants. Ils étaient en vie. Ils allaient pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Peeta et Katniss pensaient pouvoir apprendre à se connaître, et avoir une chance de vivre une réelle histoire d'amour. Ils ne savaient pas encore que le Capitole ne leur pardonnerait pas aussi facilement leur dernier geste dans l'arène. Ils s'en étaient sortis une fois, mais ils n'étaient pas encore tirés d'affaire. Leur histoire d'amour n'était pas encore sauvée...


End file.
